Una estrella llamada Finn
by Anyuchiha Winchester Hummel
Summary: Porque cuando alguien se va su luz no se apaga…solo brilla de forma diferente.


**_Una estrella llamada Finn_**

* * *

><p>Rachel observaba el departamento semi amueblado.<p>

Se había trasladado tres días antes y ese día solo le quedaban acomodar dos cajas donde iban la mayoría de sus recuerdos de la escuela Mckinley.

Kurt y Blaine se habían casado dos semanas atrás por lo que Rachel y santana les habían dejado el departamento para ellos

Obviamente los chicos no habían estado de acuerdo pero habían insistido, después de todo Santana ya había decidido irse a vivir con Brittany, con quien había vuelto a salir casi un año atrás.

Rachel alego que el departamento era demasiado grande para ella

Ya había estado viendo otros departamentos para una persona

Así que ahí estaba, mudándose a un departamento mas pequeño, barato y cerca de NYADA

Se sento en el sillón con una de las cajas que faltaban, comenzó a sacar las cosas y se topo con una que se había tomado con los chicos que se habían graduado junto con ella…

No podía creer que ya habían pasado seis años desde ese entonces.

Pensó que cada uno de esos chicos, tanto los graduados como los que se quedaron en Mckinley, habían continuado con sus vidas y habían ido cumpliendo cada uno de sus sueños

Santana trabajaba como modelo al igual de Brittany

Quinn vivía en L.A, era actriz y estaba ganando fama.

Mercedes tenia una exitosa carrera musical y ya había ganado dos Grammys

Sam era un modelo reconocido mundialmente que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo un álbum en Vancouver

Tina estudiaba en NYU actuación y ya tenia varias propuestas de trabajo.

Mik era bailarin de Broadway y vivía con Tina

Artie estaba en el ultimo año de su carrera de dirección y ya tenia una excelente propuesta para trabajar al graduación, vivía con Kitty quien estudiaba para ser abogada (au: no tengo idea si le quede pero da igual)

Puck había vuelto hacia poco de Irak y en ese momento se encontraba enseñando en una escuela militar en Pensilvania.

Marley vivía en Washington, estaba estudiando nutrición y estaba comprometida con Jake, quien estudiaba arquitectura

Ryder estudiaba arquitectura también pero el en la universidad de Seattle.

El sr. Schue continuaba con el club glee siendo molestado por Sue para no perder la costumbre y seguía en contacto con cada uno de sus chicos y tenia un hijo de tres años.

Y ella había ganado un Tony individual y dos como mejor musical…además estaba a punto de graduarse de NYADA y ya tenia propuestas para otros musicales.

Rachel siguió desempacando las cosas de las cajas encontrándose con varias cosas.

El cuaderno donde estaban todas las letras de las canciones que habían cantando en el club glee.

Fotografías tomadas a lo largo de los tres años que habían estado en el club glee

En estas se tarde un buen rato viéndolas

Había momentos buenos y malos en esas imágenes pero no cambiaria ninguno de ellos.

Entonces tocaron el timbre

Se levanto y se apresuro a abrir

-hola! –dijo Kurt

-Kurt! Blaine! Que hacen aquí?

-vinimos a ver tu departamento –dijo Blaine

Rachel los dejo pasar, entonces a Kurt le llamaron la atención las fotografías

-son del club glee? –dijo señalándolas mientras Rachel traia unos vasos de refresco

-si –dijo ella sonriendo

Blaine y Kurt se sentaron y comenzaron a ver las fotografías riéndose en varias de ellas.

Después invitaron a Rachel a cenar y los tres salieron

Cuando volvieron la pareja se ofreció a ayudar a desempacar y Rachel, que quería terminar de una vez, acepto.

Sacaron todo de las cajas, acomodo las fotografías en un álbum y comenzó a sacar todo lo demás…puso la foto del club glee después de ganar las nacionales e iba a poner el cuaderno de canciones a lado pero cuando lo estaba acomodando dos hojas se cayeron

Puso el cuaderno en el librero y se inclino para recoger las hojas, entonces miro que una de ellas era la imagen de Barbra, pero no de la mujer, sino de la jabalí africana que Finn le había regalado en la ultima navidad en Mckinley.

Sonrió al verla

-que es? –dijo Kurt y ambos se acercaron

-un jabalí? –dijo Blaine

-si…Finn me la regalo la ultima navidad en Mckinley…le puse por nombre Barbra…se suponía que tenias que engordarla hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande para alimentar a una familia

-eso no es muy romantico…-dijo Blaine

-no…pero era de Finn así que era lindo –dijo con voz nostálgica

Kurt y Blaine se miraron, a pesar de que ya habían pasado cuatro años Rachel aun no superaba completamente la muerte de Finn, de hecho no había vuelto a tener una relación amorosa desde entonces.

-aunque nunca te conocí en realidad te quise –dijo en voz baja

Entonces recogió la otra hoja, dejo la imagen de Barbra en el librero y se fue a sentar

-y eso que es? –dijo Blaine –otro jabalí?

-no –dijo Rachel y desdoblo la hoja –es una estrella…

F*L*A*S*H**B*A*C*K

_Rachel caminaba por el pasillo de Mckinley cuando vio a su novio y se apresuro a el_

_-precisamente el chico al que estaba buscando! –dijo Rachel sujetándolo de la mano_

_-hola –dijo el sonriéndole mientras caminaban_

_-quería que supieras que le puse nombre a mi cerdo_

_-al jabalí africano?_

_-si, mira –se dirigio y a su locker y lo abrió revelando la imagen del cerdo que Finn le había dado días atrás _

_-su nombre es Barbra –los dos rieron –como mi heroína, bueno suponiendo que sea una chica, yo solo espero que inspire a los niños que la coman como la barbra verdadera me inspiro a mi _

_-es un cerdo kosher?_

_-si y mira, lo importante, es que solo quiero que sepas que lo lamento, la amo a ella y a ti y es todo lo que importa para navidad_

_-esta bien –dijo sonriendole_

_-estoy feliz que te guste el cerdo _

_-Barbra –le recordo_

_-Barbra…pero me di cuenta que cuando maten y coman a Barbra ya no tendras ningun obsequio de navidad, asi que te traje algo mas_

_Rachel lo miro expectante_

_-estas lista?_

_-si _

_De su mochila saco una hoja con un moño, Rachel la abrió y encontró una hoja con unas estrellas dibujadas_

_-una estrella…_

_-le pusiste a una estrella mi nombre?_

_-no…si lo pensé pero termine llamándola Finn Hudson…porque ya existe una estrella llamada Rachel berry, esta aquí en la tierra y brilla mas que las otras, así que quería asegurarme que cuando ella se sienta sola, ella puede mirar al cielo y sin importar donde estoy, ella puede saber que la miro desde arriba, cuando sea de noche _

_-me encanta…la pondré aquí…-la coloco en su casillero y le sonrió_

F*L*A*S*H**B*A*C*K**E*N*D

Rachel entonces camino hasta la ventana mirando al cielo

-Rachel es inútil –dijo Kurt –con tantas luces es muy difícil que distingas la estrella.

Pero aun así Rachel lo intento siendo acompañado por Kurt y Blaine

Había muchos puntos pero eran pequeños y apenas se distinguían, pero entonces la miraron

Una estrella que brillaba mas que las otras, como diciendo aquí estoy

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lagrimas y la pareja se miro sorprendida

-es esa…-dijo Rachel

-así es –dijo Blaine –Finn Hudson…

-me mira desde el cielo… ya lo sabia pero nunca lo había confirmado…cuando una persona se va su luz no se apaga…solo brilla de forma diferente y eso es lo que paso con Finn…el ya no esta aquí…pero nunca se ira completamente…nos dejo una estrella…una estrella llamada Finn

Kurt y Blaine abrazaron a Rachel mientras los tres veían la estrella y tenían la certeza de que en cualquier lugar que estuviera, Finn Hudson los estaba viendo y cuidando…por siempre y para siempre

* * *

><p>"Y nosotros tenemos nuestra propia estrella llamada Cory"<p>

**_"Cory Monteith 4ever with us"_**


End file.
